Gibberish
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |nogm = 5 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) (P2) |nowc = Gibberish |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/7FhmRij7QI/?taken-by=evandiaye/ Alexinho Mougeolle |pictos= 129 |dura = 3:02 |audio = |dlc = October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) }}"Gibberish" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a teenage girl and boy. P1 P1 is a woman. She has a grey bowler hat over her brown curly hair. She is wearing a black vest, a blue shirt, gold necklaces, a pair of orange skinny jeans, and a pair of silver shoes. P2 P2 is a man. He has an orange beanie. He is also wearing a white hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue moccasin shoes. gibberish coach 1 big.png|P1 gibberish coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a nightclub. Many linear lights wave around on a dark backdrop. During the chorus, the background becomes white. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Punch to the left and raise your left leg. Gold Move 3: Spin your arms in a circle while turning towards each other. Gold Move 5: P1: Get your right hand down, P2: Recoil as if P1 had just kicked you. Gold move 1 and 2-0.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Gibberishgm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game gold moves.png|Gold Move 3 Gibberishgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game gold move 5.png|Gold Move 5 Gibberishgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests *Boombox Appearances in Playlists Gibberish appears in the following playlists: *Duets * *All Songs F-J *Duets *All Songs F-J *Duet * Trivia *''Gibberish'' was revealed at E3, but the gameplay was revealed during the 2015 VMAs. **This is the only song in the E3 reveal series for to have a preview that was not at E3. **This song was also announced via Twitter. **This is the first E3 track reveal since Where Have You Been to have not been revealed at Gamescom. *"Crack" is censored because it refers to crushed cocaine. *There are two pictogram errors in the preview: the pictograms are normally yellow and grey but, during the second verse, a pictogram has switched colors. In the final game, the error appears to be fixed. *The original song features , but the in-game version leaves his part as an instrumental. **However, he can still be heard saying "shhh" during the part where he has been cut out. **''Gibberish'' is the sixth track in which an artist s verse was removed from a song. The other tracks where this happened include Blurred Lines with T.I. s part removed; Dark Horse, as Juicy J s part was removed; 4x4, where they removed Nelly s part; Stuck On A Feeling, where Snoop Dogg s part was removed; and Wild, where Dizzee Rascal s rap was removed. **The song has been cut down by 18 seconds, which can be heard at the end of the preview. *In the menu square and album coach, the coaches positions are inverted. *On the Just Dance YouTube channel, there is an alternate music video for this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9WLgcZ2Z3k **It uses the same audio as in game, "Crack" is censor with instrumental, and Hoodie Allen s rap is left out. **Parts of the gameplay appear. **The video has an intro. *In the files, there is a placeholder pictogram, which is, for one reason or another, only composed of the word PLACEHOLDER written in white instead of the usual placeholder pictogram. *''Gibberish'' is the first song in the series to be performed by a former YouTube personality. Gallery Game Files GibberishSqu.png|''Gibberish'' Gibberish cover albumcoach.png| album coach Gibberish cover albumbkg.png| album background Gibberish banner bkg.png| menu banner gibberish map bkg.png| map background gibberish cover@2x.jpg| cover Gibberish cover 1024.png| cover 292.png|P2 s avatar Golden Gibberish.png|P2 s golden avatar Diamond Gibberish.png|P2 s diamond avatar gibberish pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Gibberishbackground.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-4.jpg|''Gibberish'' on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-10.jpg| loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-16.jpg| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes GibberBTS.png|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Gibberish placeholder picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Others Gibberish Menu.gif| menu progression Gibberish pictogram error.png|The pictogram error that appears in the preview Videos Official Music Video MAX - Gibberish (feat. Hoodie Allen) Official Music Video - YTMAs Teasers Gibberish - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gibberish - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Duo - Gibberish - Max - GAMEPLAY Officiel (Wii U) Gibberish - Just Dance Now Gibberish - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Gibberish By MAX - Megastar Gibberish - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Gibberish References Site Navigation it:Gibberishpl:Gibberish de:Gibberish es:Gibberish Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Eva Ndiaye Category:Shortened Songs